Perfection Or Not?
by Colie88
Summary: Story done for the " Pick A Phobia" challenge. Lily Evans is a perfectionist...or is it something else?


Lily Evans lay on her bed, reading over her newly written Charms essay. As she read over the paper, she crossed out lines or added in more information making it twice as long. It was already three times longer than required by professor Flitwick, but a little extra never hurt. Satisfied that she had included every important detail she could find on the subject of the Fidelius Charm, Lily began to write her final copy. More than half way through, she heard a knock on her door. Not wanting to stop untill she had finished it, she ignored it. Unfortunately for her, the visitor persisted in knocking.

"Oy, Evans! I know your in there!" James Potter's voice called through her door. When Lily still gave no response, the door flew open and slammed against the wall behind it. Looking up from her essay, she raised an eye at James who had his wand in hand. He turned pink in the face as he stuttered for an explanation. "I- uh... just wanted to tell you it was time for patrol," he said.

Lily was Head Girl to James' Head Boy. When first finding out about James' new position, she had thought Dumbledore had truly gone senile. After all he was one of the famous Marauders, who were known for the pranks and troublemaking they caused. As a matter of fact, the whole school had thought the same thing when James had been introduced as Head Boy at the Welcoming Feast. However, as time went on, Lily had realized that James could harness responibilites quite well. He had seemed to have matured over the summer. He was always on time for meetings or other important events, had stopped pranking people, and had even stopped asking her out, which was a welcoming change. Eventually, Lily could no longer deny the fact that James Potter had changed for the better. Her once heartfelt hatred of the boy melted away and began to be replaced by what she defined as a crush. Slowly they had become friends. Not best friends, but good friends.

"Is it time already?" Where had the time gone? Last time Lily had checked, it had been dinner time, which she had skipped.  
James took her question as an invitation to come into the room. He noticed all of the crumbled up parchment that littered the floor and her bed. "Geeze, Lily, what have you been doing in here? Trying to set a record for being a slob?"

"No, just working on my Charms essay," she said, standing up.

He snatched the final copy from her bed. "Do you realize that this is three times longer than required? He only said a foot, Lils!" So shocked was he at how long her essay was, he didn't notice a look of panic cross her face and then disappear.

"Do you think it'll be enough?" she asked hesitantly.

"Enough? This is WAY more than enough," he told her. "Why'd you write so much?"

"Because I wanted to make sure I included everything he asked for, and then some. I don't want to get bad marks because I forgot to put something in,"

James just shook his head. She never ceased to amaze him. Just like on patrols. James had soon found that Lily never left any stone unturned, so to speak. She checked every classroom, broom cupboard, and secret passage she knew of. At first James thought it a bit much, but then learned that that was who Lily was. She was a perfectionist. She never did just avaerage, but went way beyond what was expected. Just like her O.W.L.s. She had gotten seven 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations'. James had pried that information out of her around Halloween when he caught her studying for her N.E.W.T.s already. From what she had told him, she had considered the 'Exceeds Expectations' an abomination on her perfect scores. James could hardly believe that, since Lily was top of the class every year, and smarter than anyone he knew.

"Your a perfectionist, you know that?" he told her replacing the essay on her bed.  
Lily shrugged. "Let's go so I can finish this later. I don't want to be up all night!"

Off the pair went, patroling the corridors and checking every nook and cranny like Lily loved to do. It took about three hours for them to cover every part of the castle and get back to the Head dorms at around midnight. Lily said a quick goodnight and went into her room, no doubt to finish the essay she had left. James on the other hand went to bed.

Two days after they had turned in their Charms essays, Flitwick handed them back. Lily anxiously awaited hers. When she recieved it back, there was red writing on it. She read it and tears filled her eyes. "_Next time, please only do the required amount, Miss Evans, though what you had was all correct." _Next to it was a letter grade equvilant to a "B". When the class ended, Lily was the first one out the door, pushing past James, Remus, and Sirius to get out.

"What is up with her?" Sirius asked, looking after Lily with a confused look.

"I don't know, but it looked like she was crying," Remus answered.

James frowned. Lily was crying? Why? Suddenly a thought occured to him. "I think I know why," he said. "I'll catch up with you guys later," he left his two friends standing in the middle of the corridor as he headed to the one place he knew she would go: her room. Sure enough, he entered teh Head common room and noticed Lily's door was closed. Gently knocking on it, he waited for an answer. When none came he tried the handle and to his surprise it was unlocked. Not like the other day when he had to blast it open. Walking into her room, he heard her sobs. James sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Lily.. what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. She continued to cry for a few more minutes before being able to compose herself.

"I- I g-g-got a..." Not able to even say the word, she silently handed him her essay.

James read what was written and then stared back at her. "This is what has you so upset?" he asked. When she nodded, he chuckled softly.

"This is not FUNNY, James Potter!" she yelled wiping away a stray tear.

"Lily, do you realize you have Atychiphobia?"

"What the hell is that?" Lily asked, a bewildered look on her face.

"For once I, James Potter, know something that Lily Evans doesn't?" He asked, surprised. "Its known as the fear of failure," he explained patiently. " And you obviously have that fear."

"I most certianly do not!"

James just smiled. "Whatever you say, Lily. Whatever you say."

A/N: Well... what do you think? Good, bad? Not enough? Reviews are loved!!


End file.
